


"I have been doing it since I was little"

by MariiTheRedGirl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, I don't even have a twitter, I wrote this while online classes, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, Lots of bad words, Mysterio is an idiot, Ned is so done, Peter Parker Needs a Break, What is fouth wall? don't know her, let's pretend Far From Home never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiTheRedGirl/pseuds/MariiTheRedGirl
Summary: "He's kidding with me, right?" it's the only thing that crosses my mind when I heard the words coming out of his mouth. But no, he actually grabs a few towels and goes to the bathroom, and guess what, he closed AND LOCKED THE DOOR! Why he needs so many towels, btw? I definitely hate him! I know you must be thinking "what the hell is she talking about?” Well let's say I have the hots (maybe I'm in love or whatever) for a guy that it's a total dork. Lucky me! But I will tell you the full story while the loser takes his stupid shower... Without me.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	"I have been doing it since I was little"

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post on Facebook with an image that says "I asked a dude if he needed "help" in the shower and he said "no, I've been doing it since I was little" and went and showered by himself" and I thought about MJ and Peter. Then a few weeks later I heard the muses speaking to my while I was on an online class and five hours later I had this thing finished. Also, english is not my first language so bear with me, please.

"He's kidding with me, right?" it's the only thing that crosses my mind when I heard the words coming out of his mouth. But no, he actually grabs a few towels and goes to the bathroom, and guess what, he closed AND LOCKED THE DOOR! Why he needs so many towels, btw? I definitely hate him! I know you must be thinking "what the hell is she talking about?” Well let's say I have the hots (maybe I'm in love or whatever) for a guy that it's a total dork. Lucky me! But I will tell you the full story while the loser takes his stupid shower... Without me.

I met this sweet, amazing, totally idiot of a man when we were in high school. I got kind of obsessed with him but he never knew that, not that he needs to know. And things happened (by things I mean he got bit by a fucking radioactive spider and got some weird and sticky superpowers and long story short, he is spider-man), we got closer after lots of decathlon practices, homework nights and yeah, I fell for the guy. Peter Parker is a loser, but a cool loser. I will never accept that to his face, never!

It's been 5 years since we became friends, 3 since he told me he is Spider-Man and 4 and a half since I figured out he was Spider-Man. Ned, Peter's best friend (dork/loser #2), is the only one that knows about my little and insignificant crush on Peter. Don't worry, I treated him a little just in case he gets the amazing idea of telling Peter about my feelings, none existent feelings... Whatever, let's move on. Why was I talking about Ned? Oh, yes! It's his fault I'm in my room, flirting with Peter Parker and obviously falling.

Ok, I covered very fast who the dork and his friend is, how we meet and blablabla. Now let me tell you what led me to this exact moment. It was 10pm and I was talking to Ned over the phone about how winter break was going, how he manages to do college, a part time job and being Spider-Man's right hand (I have a soft spot for the nerd and I worry about him, ok?) when he got a message about a big fight between fishbowl man and Spidey somewhere in New York. As soon as I heard Ned saying to Peter that we were ok and that he needed to trust his Spidey senses, I knew something was up. The fishbowl man, better known as Mysterio for everyone out there, uses very high tech and illusions to set Peter off, it's not the first time they have crossed paths. And just in case you are wondering, I call him fishbowl man because he literally uses a fishbowl as a "helmet". Look, the man is a dick, the name and the fishbowl are proof of that. Let along that he tried to befriend Peter and ended up using all the info he could get from him to torture him with his stupid illusions. Now you get why I'm not very fond of Mysterio

"Ned, what's happening with Peter? Please tell me that idiot is not getting in his head with us because or I will personally go and end him" I was being a little dramatic and Ned knew that. Very not like me, I learned that from Peter.

"Not much, you know Mysterio. He is trying to get the best out of Spidey so he was just checking that we are both save at our respective apartments. No biggie" I have never tell Ned how much I admire him for what he does every day with the Spidey thing, his job, college and dating Betty. The man is a champ. One day I will tell him, probably not sober.

"Ok. I hope he actually listens to you for once and trust his Spidey senses." I was being serious here. Peter needs to listen to Ned more. He was a bit of a bad adviser back in high school but now it's actually very wise men (Betty's words, not mine).

“He is doing quite well MJ, you don’t need to worry about him. You two are the worst friends ever.” Wait, what?

“Worst friends ever? What do you mean?” Now I was a little bit offended

“Blind, just blind” Again, what? Ok, poor Ned it’s just losing his mind

“Whatever you say loser” I can hear him laughing and mumbling something to Betty but I can hear what they are saying, and I’m definitely not asking. None of my business. We keep talking while Peter on the other end is still fighting Mysterio.   
\---

Peter is still fighting fishbowl man, Ned is eating something with Betty so we are no longer on the phone, it’s 11pm and I´m on my third glass of wine. What a lovely night. But that’s not the point, remember I have the very stupid Peter Parker taking a shower on his own, on my bathroom, right? You must be asking “well, what happened MJ? How Peter got to your apartment and why are you so surprised he is taking a shower alone?” Ok, now that you asked me I can tell you. Serve yourself with some popcorn or your favorite food, maybe even something to drink and enjoy my misery.

I was drinking that third glass of wine, feeling a little bit tipsy when I heard a knock on the window of the living-room. Can you take a guess who that was? Yeap, Spidey. Well, actually Peter but you get the idea. I didn’t move from the couch I was very comfortable at because the window was open and he knew that. He is knocking because one day he almost gave me a heart attack when he got in and “walked” on the ceiling and dropped himself next to me while I was cooking… yes, I almost killed him with a pan. Anyway, he got inside, took his mask of and I can tell he is fucking tired by just taking a brief look at him. His face has been always an open book. I’m actually surprised no one else knows that he is Spider-Man. 

He drops himself on the couch next to where I am and releases a deep breath, he is too quiet for Peter Parker, and damn, he is too quiet even for Spider-Man. But I’m not gonna talk if he doesn’t want to, God knows what Mysterio made him see today. I poured a glass of wine and handed it to him. He took it while looking at the table in front of the couch. No words needed and I knew it had to be bad. I put on my "I don't care" face, the same I have been using since high school, the same one that Peter learned to read all too well, he knew I cared a lot for things and I just wanted to keep people away from me so I didn't get to attached to them. 

"That bad, huh?" I couldn't resist, ok? Don't judge me. 

"Yeap" Damn, he sounded off, like a mile away from me. His head haven't moved an inch, his eyes fixed on the table and the glass of wine intact in his hand. I wanted him to feel better but I knew he needed time to process what happened and be back to reality. So I got up from the couch, headed to my room and let him for a bit, he didn't need me there checking on him, he needed time to breathe. 

Ten minutes later he walked inside my bedroom and sat at the end of the bed. Remember the three glasses of wine? Well, they decided to kick me right there! My mind literally went like "ooohh, he is in your bed, tired, maybe a little massage or maybe even a kiss will help him relax!! Yes! Let's do that!" what an idiot, right? The man just had a terrible and probably traumatic night and all I could think of doing was kissing him! Very intelligent of me. 

"You wanna change into normal clothes?" I heard him a few times saying his suit wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world so normal clothes maybe could make him feel better. 

" I'm glad you are ok. He made me saw you fall from the Empire State and I couldn't get to you" See? I was a total idiot. Peter faced my dead, on illusion tech that apparently looked too real and there I was, thinking about kissing him to nonsense. 

"Peter I'm fine. You need to rest, relax or sleep. Maybe all of them. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine" He actually looked at me with so much fear in his eyes that everything seemed to disappear around us. I wanted him to be fine again, the bubbly, too chatty Peter Parker. 

"When I fight him, I know anything it's real. But he knows how to get to me with little things. Tonight was the first time he put you in one of his illusions, that threw me off completely" He was checking my face like he never saw it before. 

"You just realized that your life would be totally miserable without me, Parker" I needed to break the tension somehow, ok? And those kind of comments where always my to-go. And guess what, I made him laugh!! 

"Maybe… just maybe. You can be a total headache when you want!" and he made me laugh, internally, I wasn't going to show him how true and funny that was for me, but I was tipsy so sue me for what I did right after. 

"Oh, stop suffering. You love this headache" but sue him too because I wasn't waiting for his answer either. 

"Do I? Ok, yes. Maybe I do love this headache" And the kissing think was back! I wanted to kiss his stupid smile away from his face "But don't flatter yourself a lot, I'm here just because of what Ned told me" remember I said that it was Ned's fault that I was in that room with Peter Parker flirting? Well, yeap. As soon as he said that I started planning the murder of Ned Leeds. 

"What did he tell you?" Very good MJ, pretend you don't know what he is talking about. Not like I know but you get me, right? 

"That you threatened to go end Mysterio by yourself if he used you guys on his illusions and that you were worried about me" yeap, poor Betty, Peter and I would be attending Leeds funeral very soon. 

"I do wanted to kick that fishbowl man and I do worry about you Peter. Nothing new" the wine is speaking, not me. And that actually took him out of ward. 

"You look nice today, by the way" hold the spicy and stupid comeback that's one your tongue MJ, you can do it! 

"Thanks dork. I could tell that you look nice but you actually look terribly tired and your suit is full of dirt" I tried!! I swear I tried to have a nice comment, I'm terrible at flirting and the compliments thing. Good thing: He is laughing now.

"Sorry. You are right, my suit it's full of dirt and I'm here just sitting on your bed and probably you want to kill me for getting dirt on your bedsheets" He started to lift from the bed and my reaction was to… Hold his hand. It was a little weird with the gloves he used with the suit. 

"I actually don't mind. I like having you here. I can always just wash them or whatever" I pulled him back to the bed but this time we were a little bit closer. 

"That's cool. And just for the record, you are not a headache, I was messing with you" maybe Ned was right, we were the worst friends and totally blind. Cancel the funeral people

"I know. I actually like when you tease me like that" bless that wine. I took my hand away from his with that comment, I felt very vulnerable.

"I like it too. Among other things" and there we were. Looking at each other like we wanted to do more than looking. I could feel the tension rising between us and I felt that was my chance to make a move. It was a now or never moment and I was tipsy so, why not? 

"Would you like to take a bath?" ok, the ball was at his side. He needed to make a move now 

"Actually, yes. I would love that" oh men. It's happening! It's actually happening!! Keep you shit together Michelle. 

"You want me to help you?" brave move Michelle. I was giving myself a little pat on the shoulder but then… The dork had to ruin it.

"No, it's fine. I have been doing it since I was little" and the mood was death, the tension gone and my wants to rebook the funeral back! 

"Ammm… Ok. Cool. Yeah" I'm not gonna lie. He took me completely off ward! I was waiting for a million things but that… That wasn't one of them! 

He headed to the closet, grabbed like three towels and walked to the bathroom. You know the rest. He closed and locked the door and I was left there, sitting like an idiot thinking he is somehow just messing with me, or that maybe I'm an idiot because he is actually really tired and I shouldn't be trying anything tonight, not when he told me he had to see me die because he couldn't save me, even if it was fake. It's been like 20 minutes since that and now I can hear the water stop from falling. I just hope I didn't mess anything up. After all, Peter is my best friend. 

"Hey! Better?" oh no. I wish you could see what I'm looking right now. His hair is really curly and the drops are falling to his shoulders and some to his face. I can see every freckle on his nose and he looks adorable. Now I understand why he took the three towels, one for his hips, one around his chest and one for his hair. 

"Yeah. I feel so much better. Now I just feel very like I need to sleep for a week" the dark circles under his eyes were clear. I take a look at the clock and I see it's almost midnight. We definitely should go to sleep. 

"Well, you can take the bed. You need it more than me and I'm not letting you leave until you get some sleep" see? That was the right thing to do. Offer the bed, let him rest, maybe try to make a move other day with less traumatic events. 

"Just with one condition. You stay with me, if that's fine with you, of course. I just want to know that you are really ok" and I wouldn't dare to say no to that. How could I? 

"Ok. I'm staying with you. Just let me change in something more comfortable" I grab some oversized shirt and ran to the bathroom to change my clothes. When I go out he is already on the bed, under the covers wearing some sweatpants from his drawer and I walk to my bed. When I get under the covers he pulls me closer and I try not to shake from the sensation. I'm pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat go faster but he doesn't say anything. 

"Thanks, MJ. I really appreciate this" He hugs me and I put my head in his chest and my left hand is hugging him from the middle. I can feel every muscle in his abs and I can see some bruises and cuts healing. I instantly knew they looked worst just minutes ago.

"No problem, loser. Anytime" I can feel myself falling asleep, side effects of the wine. 

"Em?" He is whispering but we are so close that I can hear him clearly. 

"Yes?" I'm too tired and sleepy so I whisper back my answer. 

"I was messing with you. When I answered you about the shower. I did wanted you to go with me but I knew what it looked like under the suit. Not a nice view" For God's sakes, he is an idiot! 

"Peter, you are an idiot" If I wasn't this sleepy I would totally have more words to say, right now we just need to sleep, and we can talk about this properly tomorrow.   
"Well, you love this idiot" he has a point. And maybe this is the moment we stop being idiots and actually do something about this weird thing that has been going on since we were in high school. 

"I do" in that moment I look back at his face and decide to go for that want I had a few hours ago. I give him a soft kiss in the lips and separate just a little to look at his eyes. Bright, happy, sleepy eyes. And this time he is the one that closes the space between us and we are kissing again. A really soft kiss that last a few seconds that feels like hours. 

When we break apart he is smiling at me and I can help but smile back at him. We don't need to say anything, I readjust myself on his chest and he hugs me closer.   
Maybe I am in love with the dork and maybe I should thank Ned for telling Peter what I said and maybe we can take that shower together tomorrow. But for now we need to sleep the fake illusions away and take care of reality and feelings tomorrow.


End file.
